The Ultimate Monster (Up for rewrite)
by Neramo
Summary: What happen's when a ten year old get's a power that shouldn't belong to anyone? Destruction and Chaos. No one controls the power of the true monsters except one man. And he's been bonded to a child. Rated M cause MGQ.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter type:** **^‿^ exposition**

 **Hey guys It's your best pal Nerry! I'm sorry I was gone so long, I'm gonna be honest I just got lazy. I was like "bah I'll do it tomorrow" EVERY. DAMN. DAY. So, I'm back and I'll be sticking the heck around this time. I do not own any rights to Monster Hunter or Monster Girl Quest. ENJOY THE STORY! Pls review, I need feedback.**

A small baby child is seen in a small crib in a slightly large room decorated as you would expect a newborn's room to be. It is currently just rolling around in the crib and being downright adorable. It stops aimlessly rolling around when it hears something akin to the wind whistling slightly. It crawls in the direction of the noise still being adorable and small.

The child itself is actually very strange. Strange in the way that it has two animal like features. A pair of dragon wings and a dragon tail. The coloration of these are a silvery grey. It has blue eyes and white hair, with white-but-not-pale skin.

The baby sees a small light under a tall reclining chair and gets it's curiosity piqued. With an adorable coo, it places its hands on the bars of the crib and tries to find a way out. Lucky for it, the bar it touched was screwed in wrong and let it fall out when pushed. It was lodged in the crib slightly preventing much noise as the baby crawled out of it's crib to the floor.

Cooing as it crawled it made it's way to the reclining chair in the room where it's father usually sat, it tried to see what was making the light. When it got to the chair it moved it's head to see what was under the chair and saw something out of the ordinary. It saw a weird white circle with many symbols in it.

It cooed once more as it tries to find a way to touch the shiny thing. It saw a small button on the side of the seat and placed it's small hand on the button easily pushing it. The reclining part of the chair moved up until the baby could fit as it moved under the chair to the glowing circle.

The baby reached for the circle with its hand as the glowing reached a peak. The baby touched the circle and in the same moment, the circle let loose a practically blinding flash. When the flash died down, the baby was nowhere to be seen.

 _In a temple of Ilias_

Several priests are seen praying to a large altar with many white and gold things embroidering it. The lead priest is the closest to the altar, kneeling on the stair leading up to it. However, just as they are finishing up, a blinding flash erupts near the altar.

"What in Ilias' name just happened?!" The lead priest cried youngest priest looked at the man.

"Is it a sign from Ilias?" he asked the priest. The lead priest looked at the young one.

"Perhaps, but there is no way to- what is that noise?!" The lead priest was hearing something extremely close to a baby crying. The head priest walks back towards the altar, following the sound. He looks behind a large table and gasps.

"Th-There's a child here! I know that wasn't here earlier!" The lead priest said to the others as they rushed to him.

The lead priest walked forward and picked up the child, who was for some reason appearing newborn. It also had a noticeable lack of a diaper.

"Wait, it has dragon parts! Is it a monster?!" The elderly priest cries.

"No, look, it's a male! There are no male monsters." The young priest said.

"I'm afraid we must ask Ilias for guidance on what to do with it." The lead priest told his companions. The two others nodded and got on their knees with the leader. They began to pray fervently asking for what they should do with the child.

What none of them actually expected, was for a holy light to shine down from the painted glass in the front of the altar.

"You have asked for my guidance, and I shall grant it. This child is to be known as a chosen one, and is to be raised by a pair of parents in a village of your decision. He is to be trained in swordplay and eventually made a hero. He has a guardian spirit which can kill the monster lord with extreme ease, so he is of utmost importance. The spirit will awaken when the boy is of the age of 10, and is named one thing. Satsujin Ryu. The spirit has one name, and that is… unknown at this moment. Go and do as I have said!" A heavenly feminine voice told them. The priest in front nodded extremely hard and picked the child up and left after the light had disappeared. He ran outside with his fellow priests as they followed close behind.

"What town shall we send him to father?!" A young squire said as the three priests were deciding. The eldest father snapped his fingers.

"Of course! Send him to Iliasburg, they have plenty of kind people there." He said to his fellows. Their expressions lightened up, and exactly like the woman planned, they moved to see the child off to the town.

The driver of the carriage was sitting outside a cathedral as he waited for the priests to get the child situated. The two men waved goodbye to each other as the man flicked the reins and made the horses move.

"Huh just a few miles more to Iliasburg. Hope we can get there safely." The old carriage driver said to himself as he gazed at the child he was delivering. He looked forward and kept driving.

"Chosen one huh, wonder what makes the kid so special. Ilias named the kid Satsujin Ryu for some reason. Eh not my place to question her." He said to himself as he was watching the scenery pass by. The town was around a mile away by now and was extremely close.

A guard up on the gate looked down and saw the carriage outside the gate of the town. "What's your business here traveller?!" The guard called to the other man.

"I bring a message from the holy temple!" The man called back to the guard. The guard's eyes widened and he ran to the gates lever to raise it.

"Welcome to Iliasburg, hope you enjoy your stay sir." The guard said as the man in the carriage drove past him. The man nodded to the guard and moved to the center of the square. He climbed on top of his carriage and unraveled a scroll and began speaking once the people's attention was on him.

"Here ye, Here ye! From the temple of Ilias, a message has come! A newborn of heaven has arrived and the church is calling to two adults to act as the boy's parents! The boy is known as an anti monster as he has dragon wings and a tail. He has a powerful guardian spirit that is able to destroy the monster lord with ease. Ilias herself said the boy is of utmost importance, so do we have any takers?!" The elderly messenger called to the townsfolk. No one spoke for quite some time leaving a dead silence. Until a voice broke the silence.

"I'll do it." Everyone looked to the voice and saw that the town blacksmith had walked forward. "If he's as important as you say he is, then I'll have some sacrifice and accept the burden." He said to the old man. The man looked approvingly at the blacksmith and looked around for any other takers. There was once more a dreadful silence.

"I guess I'll take the second position." A woman's voice spoke up. They all looked to the woman and saw the town researcher.

"Well now that that matters settled, I shall give you the child and be on my way." The old messanger hopped to the ground and opened the carriage. He reached for a small basket with a swaddle in it. He handed the decided parents the boy and shook their hands.

"The temple wishes for you to merely teach him swordplay while he is growing. I bid you adieu." The man hopped back on his carriage and drove away. The two decided parents looked at each other with semi familiar eyes. The two had met before when the researcher brought in a piece of equipment for repair, and the blacksmith told her he couldn't fix it. They began to argue and somehow it ended with them getting lunch.

"Alright I guess the kids gonna shift between houses, Clementine?" The burly blacksmith asked the researcher.

"I suppose, I'll take care of him first as my house is more child friendly." She said to him in a very monotone voice. When she looked down at the boy in her arms she saw a note. She used her free hand to pick it up.

"The child's name is Satsujin Ryu." She read out loud. She shrugged and tossed the note away.

"I'll see you in three days time Borus." She said as she walked away. The man simply nodded to her and walked towards his shop.

 _10 years later. (Immediately after Luka starts his journey) the day of Arks birthday._

In the twelve years that have passed, the young Satsujin has improved his swordplay and skills immensely. He for some reason has what appears to be an infinite supply of Magic, being able to do spells for days on end. His swordplay is extremely good, and due to his religious importance, he has practically become a mascot of the town. He is however, still semi-mature practically having the mind of a perverted 13 year old.

He is currently sitting on top of a fountain munching on a small sandwich.

"Just a few more minutes until my birth happened." He said to himself happily. He always like sitting next to the fountain. This was probably the only place that he was safe from tourists. He doesn't think that there will be a monster attack today.

That is until he saw a pillar of smoke in the distance. A woman suddenly ran into the area he was in and was looking panicked.

"Help! Somebody please help! That monster's beaten all the heroes!" Satsujins eyes widened as he saw the woman smacked into a building from behind by an extremely large sword. The woman slid off the wall unconscious as the person who smashed the woman aside her revealed herself. She had orange hair, green scaly skin, silver knight armor, and a dragon tail.

"Ugh, no one here's a challenge." She muttered to herself looking around. Her gazing landed on Satsujin sitting on the fountain simply eating his sandwich without a care in the world.

"You there. Fight me." She demanded. He jutted his thumb towards himself. She nodded in conformation as she walked towards him slowly. He hopped off the fountain and got out a straight sword that he had gotten during his training. He got in his stance and looked ready for her to attack.

She suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him. He barely had time to turn around before a brutal kick to his back sent him flying. He landed on the side of a building and got up looking around for another attack until he was knocked upward. Granberia seemingly teleported above and slammed him back to the ground. He fell beaten and bleeding as he looked onward and saw Granberia walking towards him with her sword above her head.

'I guess this is it.' He thought as he closed his eyes in resignation.

"If it makes you feel any better, you were ended by Granberia of the four holy knights." She said disdainfully.

"Heh, 'lasted'" he said getting one more perverted sentence out. She glared at him and swung her sword down.

" **BITCH."** An ethereal voice yelled. A clang was heard and Satsujin slowly opened his eyes. His eyes opened wide as he saw a man covered in grey armor that made the entire being semi transparent. He had grey dragon wings like him, and happened to be blocking Granberia's sword with a large sword that looked like two curved blades smacked together.

" **A PATHETIC MOCKERY OF THE TRUE MONSTERS LIKE YOU DOES NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO LIVE. DIE!"** The eternal spirit yelled at her as he forced her away with his blade. He looked to make chase, but was restrained by a tether running from him to the boy.

" **I suppose I will have to take you as a vessel. I apologize young Fatalis, you'll have your body back when I'm done with this pathetic universe."** The spirit muttered to the two present. It suddenly turned and rushed at the boy seemingly opening the armor as it sped towards him. Satsujin screamed but was silenced soon by the armor clamping on him.

To Granberia this entire situation was strange, yet pleasing. She had been destroying a challenger, until that creature popped from his chest and blocked her swing with she could assume an angry mixed with bored face. Then he went and called her a 'pathetic excuse of a true monster' and threw her away. Too top it all off, she noticed that he called the boy 'Fatalis'. She for a fact knew the boy's name was Satsujin, as he was famous for his religious importance to the humans. She now knew why. She could feel pure elemental power flowing from this… Thing that just possessed the boy. All monsters that heard of the boy before thought that his existence was strange, with him being male and all.

"I suppose you wish to fight?" she asked the thing before her. It turned to her slowly simply staring after it got up. It then slowly began to chuckle shaking it's head. It turned into full blown laughter as it threw it's head back looking insane.

" **FIGHT? THIS WILL BE A SLAUGHTER!"** It took it's oversized sword off it's back and held it in a lazy one handed stance. She read the inscription on the blade that was written in ancient dragon aloud.

"Blade Of The King?" She said questioningly. 'King? There's never been a king of dragons, only queens. For obvious reasons. She was brought from her thinking as the creature rushed at her with speed belying the apparent weight of the armor it was wearing. She quickly blocked an incredibly strong swing that actually cracked her sword. 'I can't block another one of those!' She thought as she got ready for a lot of dodging. He reeled back his sword for another swing as she backflipped to get some distance. Mid backflip she opened her mouth and spewed flame at him. He glared as the flame engulfed him.

"Hmph nothing but talk once again." She turned to walk to find another challenge until she heard something disturbing.

" **YOU DARE MIMIC THE FLAME OF BARUFARUKU?!"** She turned around in a flash and was forced to immediately dodge as the ginormous great sword swung down where she was leaving a crater in the ground. While on the outside she was calm, on the inside her mind was reeling 'How did he live through that?! That was one of my best attacks! And who the hell is Barufaruku?!'

She dodged a diagonal slash from it's blade while trying to find a chink in his armor. 'There's gotta be a weakness somewhere!' She thought filled with excitement. She had never seen such a challenge other than the monster lord.

It's blade smashed down once more sending a dead body's severed arm flying. It calmly raised its arm and caught the object pointing it forward uttering one thing.

" **N"** It said with an extreme echo in it's voice. It dropped the arm and slowly walked forward. It raised its greatsword to the sky as a dark purple energy slowly enveloped it.

" **BURN IN THE FLAME OF GORE."** It yelled as it swung its sword flinging purple fireballs at her consecutively that seemed to follow her. She sprinted as fast as she could away from all the fireballs while they exploded in the order they were fired. She outran all except the last fired which exploded very near to her and covered in some kind of purple black ash. She viciously scratched at the ash as she could feel it draining her sanity and strength. She finally scratched it all off but could feel unconsciousness calling to her. She looked up and saw the creature slowly walking towards her with his blade raised. She closed her own eyes resigning herself to her fate.

"Wait… please." She opened her eyes with surprise as she heard the young boy's voice once again. Only this time it came from the armor. The face of the armor morphed into one of confusion.

" **But why? She would not have held her blade for you."** It stated to the boy. She would have moved if she had the strength to. But alas that ash had drained of her of her energy. Her sanity would have gone with it had she not developed a resistance to mental attacks.

"I know, but she hasn't killed anyone yet. I don't think it would right to kill her." The boy said. The armor looked extremely mad and was damn near close to killing her anyways. It held it's blade however, and picked her up and threw her over it's shoulder.

" **If you're going to live, I'm going to make you into something deserving of the title dragon."** It said with pure disappointment in it's voice. It was really looking forward to seeing her blood spill. She mustered all her strength to speak.

"What's… your… name?" She asked with no hint of emotion in her voice. She had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, she was getting stronger by training under this thing. On the other hand, she has not received permission from the monster lord to be taught by this creature. The armor looked at her over it's shoulder. " **You may call me one thing."** it said with finality.

" **ARKVELNON BLACKWOOD."**

Chapter one end.


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter type: ~~~~~~~[]=¤ԅ(ˊᗜˋ* )**** ** **੭**** ** **COMBAT****

 **Hey guys, It's your old pal Nerry with another chapter for ya'll! Please leave a review as it really boosts my morale. And if you see any errors please point them out.**

As Ark threw Granberia over his shoulder, he heard a gasp and a sword unsheath behind him. He turned around slowly and saw what he didn't expect. A young man with purple hair holding a rather grotesque sword. He saw a woman with pale purple hair and pale skin behind him. They both were looking at him and his captive with anger.

"Put her down!" The purple haired boy yelled at him with determination. He would raise an eyebrow if he had the ability to. He jammed his thumb at Granberia as if asking if he was talking about her.

"Yes, her!" The man yelled again. Ark resisted the urge to sigh. This boy was hard headed if he couldn't put two and two together.

" **Look around you boy. She did all of this. Go home before you end up in your own crater."** He said to the boy as he moved to turn around. The boy looked around but the girl looked to Ark with increased vigor.

"That doesn't matter! You're the one who's holding the beaten person." Ark rolled his eyes deciding what he was going to do. He threw Granberia high in the air and got down on all fours. The girl got in a defencive stance.

" **I'm also the one who doesn't have time for you,** _**monster**_ **. You'd better hope we don't meet again for your sake. LIVING METEOR BARUFARUKU FORM!"** He said leaving a very clear threat for the boy and girl. Suddenly a torrent of flame shot forth from the ground surrounding Ark. The boy held his hand in front of his face to protect it while the girl stood resolute albeit with a scowl on her face.

When the torrent cleared a black dragon with large wings was in his place. The dragon looked up and caught Granberia in one claw. It crouched down and jumped shooting into the sky with it's wings. The boy could feel the shockwave from the ground as flame jets on it's wings opened and began spewing highly concentrated flame shooting it forward faster than anything could fly.

Luka shook his fist in anger. He just started his journey and people are already walking over coexistence! Who the hell was that guy? He must've been strong to beat one of the four heavenly knights and come out the way he did. That is to say, completely unscathed.

He looked to Alice and saw she was practically seething. She looked to him and grabbed his hands and began dragging him away. Right as they were leaving Luka saw people slam their windows and run outside.

"The spirit defeated the monster!" A woman called out happily. Alice's grip on Luka's hand grew tighter. He could hear her grit her teeth in anger at them. She clearly didn't like the insults to her species and was holding back from lashing out at the people as they cheered for the other monster's defeat at the hands of the so called 'Guardian Spirit'.

She moved toward the world renowned hotel with Luka trailing behind her. As they reached the door a man with blonde hair was literally kicked out of the building by a slightly overweight woman.

"Ye call yerself a hero but can't kill a simple monster!" She yelled at the man as she slammed the door. Luka looked warily at Alice as they walked through the door. The woman was behind the front desk cleaning a glass with a napkin.

"Oy I heard of you two. You been travelling the roads keeping em clear of monsters! What can I do for ya?" Alice calmed herself and walked up to the front desk.

"We'd like a room and some information." She said as she sat down at the desk.

"I'll charge the church for your room bill. What do you want to know about?" The woman leaned over the desk as she said this.

"We would like to know about the man who defeated the monster terrorizing the square." She said in a low whisper seeing that it was a topic of importance. The bar woman looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"You mean the anti-monster? I only the know the basics myself, He's supposed to be the church's trump card. You want more you gotta ask the town researcher Clementine. She's over there in the booth." The woman said pointing to the back of the room. They looked back and saw a woman with long black hair, glasses, extremely noticeable bust, and a white kimono. Alice stalked over to her slowly with Luka trailing behind her. The researcher looked up from her beer and looked at the two of them as they approached.

"I heard what you want know. Sit down, It'll take a while." The researcher told them. Luka and Alice took a seat across from her as she got ready to tell them. "While I don't know much I do know more than others. After all I raised the boy." Alice and Luka's eyes widened at this revelation.

"But he looked to be at least 26! You look no older than thirty!" Alice said surprised. The researcher raised an eyebrow.

"Did you see what was under the armor? Or are we making assumptions based on an outer shell?" The researcher said to her. She looked ready to protest but held her tongue in favor of listening for any weakness that come up. Clementine took a sip of her drink and started talking again.

"My little Satsujin was dropped off ten years ago being called the 'Anti-Monster' by the church's messenger. He was called this because he was a dragon monster but was male and didn't require male fluids to live." She said laying back. Alice's eyes widened as she had never heard of him before. Luka already knew of him and once met the boy. The meeting was short but he still got a general idea of Satsujins personality. He was perverted, kinda nice, and you can't actually seem to make him mad, but all around nice if you got to know him.

"Once I accepted the parenting position along with the town blacksmith Borus, we were told of his guardian spirit. That's who fought Granberia." She said to the two. Alice began paying extreme attention to this.

"I did some research on the spirit and found out some very important information." She looked at them will all seriousness in her voice. She slowly got closer and closer to them over the table. The two grew closer out of interest. Suddenly Clementine backed away and put her hands under her chin as she shook in pure excitement with stars in her eyes as she shouted the information.

"HE HAS A HUGE COCK!" She squealed at the top of her lungs. Luka jumped back from surprise while Alice sweatdropped. They looked at the woman as she vibrated and panted with her tongue hanging out of her mouth with saliva dripping from her mouth.

"Is that all?" Alice asked warily fearful of another one of the woman's outbursts. She looked at Alice as if she was insane.

"Isn't that all that matters? I suppose there might be a bit more but are you sure you want to hear it?" She said to them after calming down. Alice nodded sure of herself. Clementine sighed and got ready to tell them the history of the spirit.

"What I've discovered about the spirit from ancient texts is that he was once the most powerful thing in existence. Including Ilias and Alipheese. The thing is however, he did not exist in our land. He lived in a land of his own creation with his people who are coincidentally known as monsters as well. He ruled over them giving them prosperity and peace. Until one day he simply disappeared into thin air. Where he ended up was a battle in the great war. He saw how the word monster had become synonymous with rape and murder and became filled with rage. That battle was ended by one man killing everyone on both sides. The only goddess to notice was the first monster lord who confronted him. He almost killed her, but was sealed away at the last second by the goddess tricking him. She left to rest thinking him gone. However this information is fallible as the only recounting of it is written by monsters. I don't know any more than that."

Alice and Luka both tried to process this information. The most powerful being in existence was hell-bent on monster genocide. Alice knew she would have to get ready to fight him if he really did want genocide, and Luka understood he would have to stop him in the name of coexistence. Both of them thought that his story was kind of sad though.

He cared for his people then was ripped away from them seeing what people assumed his people were. Either way they would have to stop him.

"Thank you for your time Ms. But we need to get going." Luka said as he got ready to leave with Alice. They got up and walked away as Clementine waved them off. The two began moving up the stairs as Alice looked at Luka.

"You understand that we'll have to fight him right?" She asked the boy. He looked at her with sad yet determined eyes.

"If we can't convince him otherwise he'll have to go. I said I'd only fight enemies of coexistence." Alice shook her head and walked into the room they had with Luka behind her.

Flying away from Iliasburg was Ark who had a limp Granberia in his talons. He looked across the landscape and gave her a shake. She woke up screaming because of the highness she was at but shut up when she received another shake from Ark. She saw him transform and lost consciousness soon after. She looked up and saw him gazing at her. Of course she was facing the town giving him a full view of her butt which he had the decency to look forward again.

" **Tell me where the nearest cave is."** She thought about this. She might be able to get free if she led him to Tamamo but runs the risk of getting her captured as well. Who is she kidding. Tamamo can beat anyone! This guy's no exception!

"There's one near the port town." Dang it hurt to talk. But nonetheless she powered through and told him where the cave was. He flew toward the cave and dropped her gently on the dirt. The flame enveloped him once more as he landed on the ground back in humanoid form. He walked over and slung her over his shoulder again as he walked into the cave.

The cave's entrance was rather ordinary leaving Ark without suspicion. He walked through the cave unimpeded for a while until he saw something that really did not bother him. A kitsune was trapped in a very large spider girls web. He contemplated his options. He could either free her and kill her himself, or he could let the spider kill her and then kill it.

However as he was thinking he did not notice the very spider that made the web sneaking up behind him. Granberia did not notice the spider as she was facing the same direction as him. He suddenly felt weighed to the ground as the spider covered him in webbing.

He looked much calmer than anyone else would as he simply looked at the spider girl.

"Should I suck you dry before I eat you? What do you think?" She looked at him with lust focusing on one answer no matter what he said. He rolled his eyes as he got ready to stand up.

" **How about this."** He said in a neutral tone. He stood up to the spider girls complete surprise as the flame he exuded burned away the rest of the spider web his face turned to one of pure fury at the mockery of a true monster.

" _ **NEITHER."**_ He said with pure fury in his voice as a very long katana appeared in his hand. It sparked with electricity as he swung it upward severing the spider girl in two. He dusted his shoulder mockingly as he picked Granberia up again. His katana was suddenly gone with a small rectangular prism replacing it.

"Help me out here!" The trapped kitsune said to him as he began walking past her. He turned back and looked at her condescendingly.

" **Give me a reason."** He said acknowledging he had full power over the situation. She looked around then looked back at him with a seductive look on her face.

"I can make you feel _good._ " She said seductively licking her lips. He looked side to side in mock consideration. He began to turn around. ' _Gotcha.'_ The kitsune thought as she had no intention of giving him any good feelings. That is until she saw what was on his back. A large red shield with a what looked like a hilt of a sword on it's back. She suddenly realized he had no intention of freeing her from just the webbing. He intended to free her from living.

Granberia was set down as he drew his blade and got ready to swing. He began hacking away at the web to the kitsunes surprise. She did not notice however, the vial on the sword changing to yellow, then to red. When the web was gone she began to form a ball of light energy in her hand behind her back ready to lash out. He stowed the sword in the sheath as the vial ejected out.

"Gotcha perv!" She yelled as her hand charged with light shot forward. He threw his shield in front of himself blocking it and causing the kitsune to get stunned at the sturdiness of his stance. He shoved the sword inside the shield and did something she never expected. The sword somehow triggered a mechanism inside the shield causing the shield to click and lock into a great axe shape.

" **Die you filthy excuse of a monster!"** He yelled as the axe was swung around his head twice. It hurt her like hell but she tried to stand her ground against him. That is until he brought the great axe behind him and initiated its final morph. It became an absolutely gargantuan great sword with him swinging it as hard as could at her. She braced for the impact as the blade slammed against her. She was sent flying and was barely able to breath as the wind was knocked out of her and a ginormous cut appearing across her lower stomach.

She barely stood until she noticed something. The absolutely sickening smile on Arks face, and the green sparks coming from her stomach wound.

"AAAHHH!" She let a fear and pain filled scream out as the sparks began a major explosion leaving nothing but bloody chunks in the air and a small pair of blood covered fox ears where she previously was pre- implosion.

Granberia and Satsujin were absolutely appalled at the bloody display while Ark gave a disgustingly insane wolffish smile at the remains of the girl. Granberia had killed before, but nothing in such a grisly fashion! She was slightly intrigued on how he did it though.

Ark huffed and brought out a small handkerchief and wiped whatever blood was on him off. The weapon that was in his hands was once again gone without a trace as he walked over and picked Granberia up again. Satsujin while still inside of the armor that was Ark, was still reeling from the shock of the bloody death.

" **Once again the lesser species fails to give me a challenge."** Ark said as he merely walked over the girl's remains purposely stomping on the bloody fox ears as a sign of disrespect to his opponent. Granberia felt herself disgusted at the act, but was in no position to speak up about it, so she opted to just go back to sleep.

As Ark continued to navigate the cave he was met with no resistance whatsoever. He walked calmly being very careful not to disturb the woman he was carrying. He may hate the monsters around here with a passion, but he would care for his apprentice. She slept fairly soundly seemingly not being plagued by his previous actions. As he walked through the caves he noticed many clues on where to go as to not get lost. To the untrained eye, they would be practically invisible. He walked through the winding paths of the tunnels trying to find any other unsavory individuals inside the cave he was claiming.

He kept walking until he found something he didn't really enjoy seeing. Another kitsune. Only, opposed to the one tailed kitsune he saw earlier, this one had 3. From what he learned in his first battle in this world was more tails equals more power. He hid behind a rock to get the drop on her. He moved his hand in front of himself and whispered to it.

" **Chameleos cloak."** He whispered to it as he set Granberia down next to him and left the rock. The power of the Chameleos slowly sparked across his body making him completely invisible. He slowly stalked over to get directly behind her with his whirlitorture equipped. As he got behind her he raised his two hands poised to strike. As he did, she turned around in a flash and tried to catch the two weapons. A bad idea.

As she caught the fist rocketing forward her she was forcefully spun around and as she let go landed on the ground. She quickly leaped away from the attack he sent toward her barely dodging the mini crater creating punch. She created a blue ball of energy in her hand and threw it forward intent on vaporizing the offender. He dodged to the side doing a flip as his arm became that of a large brown gorilla. It's fur turned gold as he let out a yell of defiance shooting forward a beam of pure golden energy toward the three tailed kitsune.

Her eyes widened as she dodged to the side barely dodging the beam of which caused heat that was akin to being right next to an enraged salamander. She looked at the man as his hand morphed back. He cracked his neck as his gauntlets turned purple with pulsing green veins.

" **While I would enjoy humoring your dreams of defeating me, I would prefer to get this over with as quick as possible."** She glared in defiance and determination as her hands were engulfed in blue fire. She could tell pleasure attacks wouldn't work on Ark. His armor was too tightly grouped together for that.

"Give up and die already!" She screamed as she ran forward furiously throwing fireballs. He easily swerved around her attacks and ran forward himself. They clashed and frankly, it was a slaughter. She couldn't even touch Ark, as he was using Kirins speed to dodge everything she threw at him, while he also used that speed to claw her with his Fledderklaun.

Ark threw her arms to the side and dropped kicked her away. She shakily stood up after hitting the opposite wall. Her breathing was labored from the cuts littering her body. She looked up through her low hanging hair in fury. How _dare_ this THING, harm her! She was a servant of one of the four heavenly knights! Shaking in anger she engulfed her hands in a white flame and ran forward yelling in defiance.

" **Let's get this over with."** Ark said calmly as he bared his claws ready to intercept her. She charged forward screaming throwing a wild punch at him. He easily dodged and got ready to finish her. With his hands extended his helmet opened up revealing a charging blue beam. His arms were cloaked in white and black electricity which increased in power incredibly fast.

" **FEEL THE FURY OF THE KIRIN!"** He screamed as he threw his fists forward at the exhausted kitsune firing three beams of lightning that unified becoming a large beam of white blue and black. The beam shot forward and began painfully killing the kitsune.

"AAAHDHAHANAHAHA" She screamrd from the pain of the electricity burning her skin and shutting her organs down. She died within a second of the lightning reaching her. Didn't stop Ark though. He sat there for a minute just electrifying the body and watching the insult to his species burn in agony.

He stopped the torture after the body was black and crispy and walked back over to where he left Granberia. He kicked the body aside as he walked toward the stone.

He picked her up and fireman carried her toward the large stone door. It was obviously enchanted to only open when a certain phrase was said. Ark looked around the cave trying to decipher what the phrase was. He snapped his fingers and walked up to the door.

" **Roses are red, violets are blue, open the fuck up."** He said has spartan kicked the doors sending them flying across the very big, very empty room.

" **Hmm, pretty roomy. I suppose I could make this a training hall… what's this?"** He said to himself as he walked toward something sparkling in the dirt. He walked over and dug it up revealing a bronze bell with a red ribbon attached.

" **I can feel some kind of magic resonating from this… whatever. It's useless anyway."** He said to himself as he tossed the bell behind him. The thing has no value to him and would only get his way. He turned around when he heard something strange though.

"Nya~!" A feminine voice cried out as the bell clanged behind him. He turned around and saw something he's only seen once before. A nine tailed kitsune stood behind him. She looked as if she was as old as Satsujin. She held her nose as the bell clanged on the stone beneath her. She looked up and began scrutinizing him.

"Hmmm broad shoulders, impressive build, radiates power…" She began whispering to herself. Ark would have interrupted her if he had no sense of honor. He also thought she was semi adorable. Not that he would ever admit it though. That is until she snapped her fingers and asked him something he would never forget.

"Be my lover." She demanded with a straight face. Ark actually thought she was joking when he heard her and stifled a chuckle. She looked at him completely straight faced as he realized she wasn't joking.

" **Listen little girl. I will give you one chance to vacate this place. Leave before I change my mind."** He said as he began to turn around. Granberia was still out cold though. Suddenly the kitsune's eyes widened as she screamed remembering where she knew his armor and voice from.

"YOU!"

 **Chapter two end.**


End file.
